


One Woman Wrecking Crew

by SkyeSears



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crime City (League of Legends), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSears/pseuds/SkyeSears
Summary: Miss Fortune has found a brand new recruit for her crime family and she's a real handful
Relationships: Miss Sarah Fortune/Vi
Kudos: 4
Collections: Skintober2020





	One Woman Wrecking Crew

Vi stepped out of the car throwing her jacket on, completing her new look. Every since she shacked up with one of the biggest heads of crime in the city it's been nothing but perks and this brand new blue pinstripe suit was just one in a long line of gifts. She tightened her tie as she made her way to trunk. Opening it up revealed the latest and greatest of her gifts, a pair of giant, mechanical gloves. Vi picked them up and put them them on, letting out a loud whistle.  
"Do I just have the best girlfriend or what?" Vi smirked punching the air to test out her new weapons. Braum let out a laugh as he hefted his bank vault door out of the trunk as well.  
"Yes, you two are very nice. Would girlfriend be happy if we fail mission though?" Vi slapped Braum on the back and pulled him into a side hug.  
"Right you are Baum my man, and between you and me Sarah has all the muscle she needs." Vi starts walking towards the building before stopping and turning to Braum. "So um, do you know what we're doing here by any chance?" Braum lets out a hardy laugh and slaps Vi on the back causing her to stumble forward.  
"More of the smashy type and not thinking type yes? No Worries, Braum knows. Miss Fortune wants us to capture these thieves." Vi rolls her shoulders and jumps in.  
"You ready big guy?" Vi askes. Braum nods silently "Alright let's do this!" Vi yells as she punches the doors of their hinges knocking two men down trapping them under the doors.  
"Time for a beat down!" Vi yelled out as she stepped through the doorway, crushing the men beneath her feet posing for the rest of the crew. The thieves look at Vi, mouths wide open in surprise and shock. A moment later one of the men yell out  
"Get her already!" The thieves lift their tommy guns ready to fire. As they pull their triggers Braum jumps in front of Vi putting his vault door between them and the bullets.  
"You are not a thinker at all." Braum shakes his head as Vi lets out a chuckle patting Braum on the shoulders.   
"I knew you had my back big guy. Now then what do we do if three guys unloading on us?" Braum sighed  
"Do not worry, I have plan." Braum let out a loud grunt as he lifted up his vault door and smashed it into the ground. The floorboards exploded, splintering across the room causing the thieves to fall over. Vi sauntered over to the the group laughed.  
"Well, well, well. Looks like you really messed this one up huh?" Vi grabs their guns and crushes them in her hands. "You know, I thought if someone was going to try and steal from Sarah they'd be dangerous and scary." Vi grabbed one of the men by the shirt and lifted him up. "Turns out you're just all extremely dumb ain'tcha'?" Suddenly a loud bang rings out as a terrified man charges out the backdoor.  
"Aw hell, there was one hiding." Vi sighs  
"Don't worry, I have these ones." Braum shouts. Vi tosses the man back onto his cohorts as she charges out the back door after the thief.

Vi runs through the back alleys, her heavy boots slapping against the pavement as she chases her target. The man turns onto a street stumbling as he runs into people. Vi knocks the people in her path away with her gauntlets, sending them flying into the street.  
"Leave me alone! I'll disappear! I promise!" the man yells, stammering with fear.   
"Too late! You pissed off the wrong mob boss!" Vi yells back to him. She quickly starts to close the distance on the man. She reaches for him but he just barely slips past her fingers as he turns and turns off into another alley. Vi tries tries to chase after him but can't get her gauntlets to fit through the tight passage.  
"Dammit!" She yelled as she watched the man get further away.  
"Seeya bitch!" The man yells as he runs away.  
"Don't even think about it" Vi muttered as she started to run around the building instead. The man comes out of the other end of the ally and looks around franticly. He spots a women getting into her car.  
"Perfect!" The mans says as he grabs the women and pulls her out of the car. "Sorry but I'll be taking this."   
"Not likely!" Vi yells as turns the corner, running towards the car.  
"Fuck." The man scrambles to get his keys into the ignition. After fumbling for a moment he turns the key and the engine starts up. "Yes! I'm out of here!" The man looks up and sees Vi standing in front of the car.  
"Eat this!" She yells out, the man pressing his foot on the gas as Vi lifts on gauntlet clad hand in the air and slamming it down onto the hood of the car. The hood of the car crunches like aluminum and it crumbles underneath her fist. The front of the car is ripped from the body as Vi makes a giant dent into pavement. The man stares wide eyed as Vi saunters over to him.  
"Gotcha'." She smiles as she rips him off his seat "Now comes the fun part."

"So she went ahead to chase the last man?" Miss Fortune asked, sitting behind her desk looking over her guns.  
"That's right. I took the car back so she should be back soon." Braum says. Suddenly the door swings and slams against the wall as Vi kicks it open.  
"Look what I got you hot stuff!" Braum looks over and laughs "Not you big man, but you're not too bad looking yourself." Vi laughs as she elbows Braum playfully. She drops the thief onto the floor, hogtied and gagged. Miss Fortune smiles widely as she steps out from behind her desk walking over to the thief. She crouches down and grabs the man by the neck.  
"Well now, I hope you had your fun stealing my property because the next couple of days won't be any fun." Miss Fortune stand back up "Well, at least no fun for you." Miss Fortune taps Braum's shoulder. "Take them away." Braum smiles as he lifts the man up and heads out the door.  
"Have fun!" He calls out as he waves and closes the door. Vi turns to Miss Fortune smiling.  
"So how'd I do?" Vi asked as Miss Fortune steps forward running her hands across Vi's shoulders and down her arms.  
"I heard that there is now a giant crater downtown so I don't think we'll have anymore double-crossers for a good while." Vi smirks  
"Well I aim to please." Vi says winking at Miss Fortune. Miss fortune moves her hands and grabs Vi's tie, pulling her in for a deep kiss.  
"And please you do." She says growling. Vi whistles and wraps her hands around Miss Fortune's waist.  
"Being the boss' girl sure does pay off." Vi picks up her partner and places her on the desk. "And I'm always willing to pay my dues." Vi leans forward, kissing Miss Fortune deeply as the mob boss runs her hands down Vi's back.  
"Now let's really begin." Miss Fortune smirks as she places her hands on Vi's head pushing down on it. The door slams open as one of Miss Fortune's goons bursts through. Miss Fortune shoots him a dirty look.  
"Please give me a good reason for interrupting, or else." The goon stammers, fumbling over his words.  
"There was a shoot out! A lot of our men were killed. It was 'La Principessa'." Miss Fortune sighs, rubbing the ridge of her forehead.  
"Of course. I'll send someone out as soon as possible." Miss Fortune waves her hand shooing the goon out of her office. Vi stands up, putting her hand on Miss Fortune's shoulder.  
"I got this one. I know her, this is personal." Miss Fortune frowns.  
"You are probably the best one suited for it." Miss Fortune hops off the desk and walks back to her chair. "And I was so looking forward to thanking you for a job well done." Vi laughs as she starts heading out the door.  
"Don't worry hun, you'll just have to thank me twice as hard when I get back." She winks as she leaves the office. Miss Fortune just shakes her head as she goes back to working on her guns.


End file.
